


Playing by the Rules

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BDSM, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Book, Jace should see it coming, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reading, Rules, Sexual Content, The Author Regrets Nothing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Jace is telling to his parabatai and his boyfriend about his latest reading book, which lead him down an unexpected path. Talking with Magnus about it was not a good idea.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Playing by the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM Discord 500 words or less, for the prompt: Rule.
> 
> I really have no idea where the idea came from, but it was fun to write.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Magnus watched his boyfriend training with his parabatai, they were both sweating, and Magnus loved every moment of it, in fact, he couldn’t wait to pin his boyfriend to the wall and… totally have it with Alexander, he was happy that the shadowhunter was his boyfriend, oh, the things that he would do to him at home. He could not wait.

“That was a good training, parabatai.” Jace told to his brother, taking a towel to dry the sweat from his face.

“It was,” Alec agreed with him, and then he asked, “So, Jace, what are your plans for later on?”

“Well, before training I started reading this book, that I might try with…” Jace replied but was cut by Magnus.

“What book?”

“Fifty Shades of Grey.” Jace replied.

“Oh, that one,” Magnus grinned, and then suggested, “Maybe we should move to the loft, I don’t wish to humiliate you or shock other shadowhunters.”

“What do you mean?” Jace asked, while Magnus opened a portal, and Alec went through.

Magnus hand gestured for him to walk through the portal as he brought up the rear through the portal and closed it after him.

Once they were in the loft, Magnus kissed his boyfriend, and literally pinned him to the wall and gave him a passionate kiss, as he whispered to him, “Don’t worry darling, I’ll just take care of your parabatai and then we can continue our thing.”

“I would love that, Magnus.” Alec said to him while he nibbled at his neck.

“Let us do the fun part,” Magnus smiled widely at Jace, who looked frightened as he asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Magnus waved his hand, and magic spread around Jace. The blonde shadowhunter found himself bound to a table, naked, strapped in leather, and his mouth was gagged.

“This parabatai of yours, does he have a boyfriend or a girlfriend? I stopped checking.” Magnus asked his boyfriend.

“I think that it is Simon, unless he was back to Clary, you should ask him, I only notice you, Magnus, I don’t care who he dates.” Alec told him.

“That’s so sweet of you darling.” Magnus kissed him and then he removed Jace’s gag, and asked, “boyfriend or girlfriend? Give us the name!”

“Simon.” Jace replied, and Magnus returned the gag.

“Call him, let him know that he is needed here.” Magnus told to his boyfriend.

A few minutes later, Simon arrived, and looked surprised to see his boyfriend strapped to a table, gagged, he never imagined seeing his boyfriend so quiet.

“Simon, since your boyfriend started to read ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’, I thought that you should be the one to let him know how he’s now playing by your rules, enjoy.” Magnus told him with a smile.

“Never thought that I’d see that day, thank you all, luckily I already saw all the movies with Clary, I know exactly how to enjoy it with my boyfriend.” Simon smiled. He couldn’t wait to start playing.


End file.
